Where Have You Been
by PLDLAURA
Summary: Mike Dallas meets his match. With cocky attitude, need to be alpha male and star hockey player he learns that the new girl Sutton Black matches him perfectly. Formerly Turn Me On
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Sutton Black (AU) - Grade 9 - 14

Mike Dallas - Grade 12 - 17

Campbell Saunders - Grade 10 - 15

Luke Baker - Grade 11 - 16

Maya Matlin - Grade 9 - 14

Becky Baker - Grade 11 - 15

Jenna Middleton - Grade 11 - 16

Owen Milligan - Grade 12 - 18

Dallas POV

Senior year. Time to party. Play hockey with my bros. Yet all my bros are taken. Cam has Maya. Luke has Jenna. Owen has Becky, which Luke almost killed him for. So I'm not sure what to do.

"Aye let's go watch the cheerleaders practice. I heard they have some new girl." I said. Okay so what if I want to see some girls in sports bras and spandex. It's hot. Even though most of Degrassi's girls are either taken or fugly.

"Sure man, Jenna's on the team." Luke spoke. Oh that horny bastard won't admit he's hooked up with Jenna since his sister blabs.

"Cool, Maya should be there since Tori is on the team." Cam said. Now Cam, he's the sweetheart and underdog on our team. The girls are falling head over heals for him.

"Nah man I've got a date with Becky so I'll see ya later." Owen said and then walked off. I think he has some problem. Oh well.

~at cheer practice~

"Yo, there's the new girl, Dallas" Luke said while having his eye on Jenna's ass. Again horny bastard. Damn she's hot. Sure on the shorter side but she's got a great body and she's brunette. That's how I like em. Even better she's the top girl.

"Ayye, new girl." I yelled across the gymnasium. She turned her head.

"The new girl has a name. It's Sutton. Learn it. Get used to it. You might scream it later. So watch it." She yelled back. Oh an attitude too. I like my girls fiesty. This will be fun.

"Come talk to me after practice." I yelled back.

"Yo, Maya do you know her?" I asked her since she's a freshman and I heard she's one too.

"Yes, she's a freshman. I heard she transferred from California, she's 14, and as you want not a virgin." She said. Maya. Oh. Maya. She finally learned how to spill on people.

"Dallas is gonna get some ass at Degrassi." Luke boasted. If only he could shut his mouth sometimes.

AN: So I realize it's short. It popped in my head. Even though Dallas isn't my favorite character in Degrassi, I like him. Mainly it will be Sutton, Dallas, and Cam. Cam's my personal favorite. So this was just a preview you could call it.


	2. Chapter 2

~after practice~

Dallas POV

"So you wanted to talk." She said.

"Yeah, come to the ice rink down the street at 10. That's when our practice is over." I said. Yeah I've got some plans in my pocket... ok so condoms but that's not the point.

"Sure anything I need to bring or is this all a surprise?" She asked.

"Eh just come as you are. Especially that ass. You might be the one screaming my name here." I said. Yeah I know what I'm doing. So don't question it. I probably have a look on my face towards Luke to continue to shut up.

"Sure, just watch where your hands go and we'll see who will be the one screaming now." She said. It's like she's catching on my game or playing one herself. Then she walked off. Again with that ass. Hot.

~at ice rink~

"So you wanted me to come here. Do I need ice skates?" She asked.

"At that yes. Here I'll get you some..." She cut me off.

"You don't have too. I brought my own just incase." There she went to put on her own skates.

"Now, I have to know can you iceskate?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said. Off she went onto the rink and skating around the whole thing and then doing some jump and spin at the end. Was she a figure skater? "So yes, I can skate if you can't tell. Oh yeah close your mouth, you might catch something. I can tell by the look on your face you think I figure skate. I used too when I lived in Cali. It was hot there and it's cold here so I don't anymore." She said.

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" she asked with a giggle to it.

"With you? Yeah. Your just so amazing and I don't get how since I just met you." I said. Yeah I have a sweet spot but I don't show it much.

"Awwh the big ole' alpha jock has a sweet spot." She said.

"Hey now, I can tell you have one and you're the girl that may be young but she's an alpha." I said. I peg these things.

"So your right but that student body president? She's an alpha. More like a mess. Her VP, she's also cheerleading captain. She has no natural leading skills either." She said.

"Hey, I'm new this year too but Degrassi is a mess." I said. "My roomate is transgender. The biggest hoe of all changed. The star basketball player can't play and his mom is controlling. There's tons of gays. My bro is dating a girl who had a kid. Another girl might be pregnant. There's a play promoting gays. So if you can't tell Degrassi is messed up." There I explained Degrassi.

"You seem stressed. You need something to take your mind off whatever it is. Come with me." she said leading me to the benches where she proceeded to take off her skates. "Are you gonna take off your skates or just sit there?" She asked. I then took off my skates. She led me to a closet.

"Okay so why are we in a closet?" I asked.

"Is the big jock clueless? It seems obvious to me. Stress relief. Privacy. Closet. Girl. Guy." she said while undoing my belt.

"I'm not clueless, just wondering and I'm down for whatever." I said. There goes my belt. Pants. Boxers. Then her on her knees. You can guess what happens. "Damn."

"So was that a stress relief?" she asked.

"Yes. Now come with me." I said. I knew where we were going now. Not sure if she did.

AN: Sooo sorry it's short but I wanted to leave off with people to comment an guess where there going. It's been on Degrassi before. I wanted to show Sutton with a soft side like Bianca has. She's kinda like Bianca if you can't tell. So comment and guess what it is pleaseJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Degrassi Turn Me On:**

_"So was that a stress relief?" she asked._

_"Yes. Now come with me." I said. I knew where we were going now. Not sure if she did._

Dallas POV

"Mike. Where are we going?" Sutton asked.

"You'll see and don't call me Mike." I said. I need re-affirm my grip on Degrassi. She let me loose.

"I'll call you Mike if I want too." she said. Again with her attitude, that's hot in my opinion.

"I prefer Dallas." I said when we pulled up to the ravine. So I've been told about this place. It used to be everywhere in Degrassi's history. Home of hookups and drugs. Well this time it's just the hookup.

"What's this place?" she asked. Wow she must not have heard the history of Degrassi yet.

"It's called the ravine. It's now filled with all my Lakehurst buds now…" I said when she cut me off.

"So why are we here?" she asked.

"Well I thought we could hook up since the whole ice skating rink stress relief thing." I said. So for once I'm honest to a girl. I must have met my match.

"Oh you thought… well you thought right." she said. So I had a huge relief. I thought she was going to reject me and I never get rejected.

"Well let's go to the van." I said trying to avoid my Lakehurst buds since they'll give me shit for going to Degrassi now.

"Wait. Let's go to my house." she said. I sensed something wrong with her. I have to know what.

"Hey Sutton are you just gonna ignore me?" yelled some random guy. Wait. I know him. He went to Lakehurst for a year then moved to California. Where Sutton is from. It's Nic. Oh I didn't like that guy.

"What do you think Nic? Now bye." she yelled.

"Ayee babe, first you hook up with me and now Mike Dallas? Yeah I know him too. I went to Lakehurst with him before I moved to California. Then now back. Now you're a whore. To think I was your first." Nic said.

"Look dumbass, why don't you leave her alone? At least I don't have a history of harassing people like you do. Now why don't you go fuck a stick?" I said and with that we walked off.

"Mike… You didn't have to do that." she said when we got back in the car. Instead of sitting in her seat she climbed over to my lap and started crying. Now I see her weak side. It's Nic. He did something to her and he will pay.

"Babe, stop crying. I did that because I hate him myself and he shouldn't treat you like that. He's an ass. Trust me. Let's go to my house or yours. We can do whatever you want." I said. She climbed off my lap into the passenger seat.

"My house. No one's home." she said. So I drove to her house. Wow she's rich. I guess she doesn't care about that. She takes me up to her room. "My mom is never home. She's always on business trips back and forth to Paris. My sister is 22 and lives in California still. So it's basically just me." she explained. She knows the feeling of not having your family around you.

"I know how you feel. I stay with the Torres. Well what do you want to do?" I asked. With that she took my shirt off. I really like this girl. She is like my match.

"Dallas. You want to hook up?" she asked.

"I'm down for whatever you want Sutton." I said. I can tell this makes her happy. I've shown her a side of me that no ones sees. Not even my teammates, which are my family here. With that my belt started to come undone. I love hows shes down for anything. We just met today. I pull out a condom as she starts to pull my pants off. Then goes my boxers.

"Wow I never realized how big you are." she said. I hope she enjoys this since I will. Most of my hookups are just hookups. I hope she wont be like that. Now I start to undress her taking off her shirt and jeans down to nothing. I get on top of her and slide on my condom to slide into her.

*I'm not going to write this part so yeah they hooked up*

*hours later*

"So now I turn out to be the one screaming your name, Dallas." she said.

"Well I should leave I guess." I said.

"Dallas. Stay. I want you here."

"Let me call Drew and tell him to tell his mom I'm here so she doesn't freak.

AN: So I leave off with this…. 2 updates in one day! This one is longer than my other ones I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**To:**

**Ancient AssassinX3: I ship them too even though she's my original character. I'm not sure if I will bring in the other OC for Cam… I think it will be a predominate Dallas/Sutton**

_**Previously on Degrassi Where Have You Been:**_

_"Well I should leave I guess." I said._

_"Dallas. Stay. I want you here."_

_"Let me call Drew and tell him to tell his mom I'm here so she doesn't freak."_

Dallas POV

"Okay, I'm staying. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm I say some chick flicks should do." she said.

"Okay baby I love you but no chick flicks." I said. I'm not a chick flick fan. Never will be.

"Oh Mr. I'm down for anything, I was kidding but how about Magic Mike now?" she asked.

"I could show you some Magic Mike right now if that's what you want." I told her even though she's seen everything, but if she wants more I can give her that.

"As nice as that sounds I just want to be with you." she told me. I have an idea now.

"How about we go up to Little Miss Steaks, and meet the Ice Hounds and there girls?" I asked.

"So this might sound stupid, but what's Little Miss Steaks?" she asked. I forgot she was new in town. So of course she wouldn't know what it is.

"The best restaurant in town." I said.

"Sure, but you realize I don't know any of them." she told me. I just realized that now since she is the new girl. Well now she will know them.

"I'll introduce you to them." I said.

~at Little Miss Steaks~

"Dallas and new girl." Luke said. Only Luke would call her new girl.

"I thought we were supposed to make her feel welcome here, Luke." Cam said. Cam has my back.

"This is Sutton." I told everyone. "Now Sutton, this is Luke, his girlfriend Jenna, Cam, his girlfriend Maya, Owen, and his girlfriend Becky. Becky is Luke's Irish twin sister and Maya is in your grade." I said. It feels nice to have my friends and my girl together. Wait Sutton and I aren't official even though we've hooked up.

"So you're the girl who has an attitude at times?" Owen said. Sometimes I just want to kill my friends. They don't know how to shut up besides Cam.

"Guys, cool it at least I've gotten some ass Owen." I said… Oh shit did I just say that aloud? I did by the look of Luke and Becky's faces. "Sutton. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine." she told me. I'm surprised. Most girls would've flipped on me for that.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Then she kissed me so I would guess it's fine then.

"So this would be the girl Dallas actually pursues?" Cam said.

"Bro, your making me sound bad here." I said.

"I still love you anyways." Sutton said. I knew she would still love me for the idiot I am. I've hooked up with a lot of girls, but I've never loved them. Even though I just met her, I love her. Yeah "The Mike Dallas" has fell for someone.

"Wow I think Dallas has now met his match for someone who accepts him from everything." Luke said.

"Again with the making me look bad here." I said. Sometimes these guys never listen. There is a plus to them not shutting up. I keep getting kisses from Sutton.

~at Torres house~

"So what's going on with you and new girl?" Drew asked

"What's with you guys and calling her new girl? Well if you must know we hooked up last night." I said. So I probably shouldn't be telling people but I live with Drew. I knew when he hooked up with Katie.

"Damn." Drew said before being cut off as Audra Torres walked downstairs.

"Watch the language Drew." she said. Only drew would get caught. She picked up the laundry bin and walked back upstairs.

"Bro, you realize she's a freshman though." Drew said.

"I realize that and I don't care if she's a freshman. I don't see how it matters." I said.

"Well to count the fact when you turn 18 that becomes rape." he said. He always is a downer.

"Well if she wants too it shouldn't matter. Her parents arent around much too so no one will be accused of rape." I said.

AN: So really bad chapter kind of a filler chapter. Next one will be at Degrassi.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I now have a really good idea to use now! Thank you Ancient AssassinX3. It will be used soon!**

Dallas POV

So it's time for school. I wonder if Sutton will sit with me at lunch or if she has any friends since she's new. She has Maya but they didn't seem to be friendly and Becky hates her because of my blabby mouth. Then Jenna goes with whatever Becky says. There are more grade niners though. I find her and walk up to her and grab her waist and kiss her. She smells like peppermint. I like it. Now Becky walks up. This can't be good.

"Sutton. You need to be saved. Having sex before marriage is a sin. You should be baptized. Jenna did it. If you want I can give you a bible." Becky started blabbering until Sutton cuts her off.

"Excuse you but you shouldn't be in my personal business. You believe in no sex before marriage while I don't so if you don't mind I would like it if you would leave me to my choices and you stay with yours now bye!" Sutton said. Now there's that attitude I fell for her with. With that Becky stalked off.

"Damn babe you know how to defend yourself. Sit with me and the rest of the Ice Hounds at lunch okay?" I said.

"Sure. I'll see you later." she said. Then she kissed me and went to her class.

"So how's your little niner girlfriend Dallas? Aw she must be such a let down. I mean she's only 14 and inexperienced." One of the guys on the hockey team that I wasn't the greatest of friends with said.

"Look it should be none of your business about her. She has nothing to do with you so shut the fuck up. Let's just say I've already gotten some ass." I said. People don't diss my girl. Then everyone just walked off from him and went there separate ways to class.

~at lunch~

Here comes Becky again. This should be a joy.

"Mike. Why do you have sex before marriage? It's a sin and you know that. Why would you defy God?" Becky asked.

"Becky. The name is Dallas. You know that. Can you just stop trying to save people? You do realize your own brother isn't a virgin? Nor is your boyfriend. So why do you continue to act like a saint trying to save people when it isn't going to work?" I asked her. I want to see her answer to this.

"This can't be true? Owen? Luke?" she asked. She saw the looks on there faces and then walked off in disbelief. Well this will be an awkward lunch.

"Sorry but you know she would've known sometime." I said.

"I guess your right but you still shouldn't have said it." Owen said. Here comes Sutton. She walks over and sits on my lap. I love it. So what if she makes me hard it's hot.

"Hey Babe. It looks like I missed something." she said.

"Yeah Becky tried to "Save Me"." I said. Now Katie, Marisol and Fiona in tow walk over to our table. What do they want?

"Excuse me Sutton? We wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us. We don't do this often, but I'm Katie Matlin, Student Body President and as you already know Marisol, and this is Fiona Coyne." Katie said.

"No thanks." she said. Where is that attitude now?

"What? You don't reject me! I'm the queen bee here! You're just some new girl here." she screeched.

"Oh well for one you seem fake. Also two I don't like you Katie. Three, I actually have leader abilities unlike you. So bye" Sutton said. There's that attitude. Then Katie walked off with Marisol and Fiona falling. How do they put up with Katie's crap?


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Where Have You Been**

_"What? You don't reject me! I'm the queen bee here! You're just some new girl here." she screeched._

_"Oh well for one you seem fake. Also two I don't like you Katie. Three, I actually have leader abilities unlike you. So bye" Sutton said. There's that attitude. Then Katie walked off with Marisol and Fiona falling. How do they put up with Katie's crap?_

Dallas POV

"Every time your attitude is hot babe." I said.

"We don't need to see you guys suck face anymore." Luke said. Again they don't know how to shut up.

"You want to come back to my place later? Adam and Drew are going somewhere with there mom so no one will be home." I whispered in Sutton's ear.

"Of course."

~at my house~

I put on some music when we got into my room.

_'I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_  
_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby'_

So that just put me in the mood more. Well I'm always in the mood but that just makes me want some more. Me and Sutton get on my bed and she lays down and pulls me on top of her.

"Well you sure like to get right to the point." I said to her. She giggled.

"No if I did your pants would have been off right when we got in the house." she said. Now that just made me laugh.

"Well how about my pants get off now?" I said smirking.

"Where did us hooking up start at?" she asked.

"The ice rink, where you gave me stress relief. That was some great relief." I said

"Would you like it again?" she asked.

"I would but what about your stress relief? With Nic, Becky, the Ice Hounds being dicks, and moving to a new place knowing no one." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" she questioned.

"A hookup is in mind." I said. She must be able to tell I like my hook ups and hers have been the best yet. Then she started at my belt again while I took off my shirt.

~you can tell what happens~

We get dressed again and she lays back down on my bed, so I do too. She curls up to me. She is perfect. She looks up to me and asks "What are we?"

"Well right now friends with benefits but I'd like more than that."

"So are we official now?" she asks.

"Of course." I said. With that I kiss her on her forehead. "So have you met any new friends at Degrassi?"

"Yeah, Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, Tori Santamaria, and Alli Bhandari." she said.

"What's funny is I room with Drew." I told her.

"Wow…. Small world it is." she said. "So what do we do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Again thank you to Ancient AssassinX3! I've had a change in POV here and don't kill me it's short.**

-At Degrassi-

Sutton POV

So I've been to Degrassi for 2 days, I've made friends like Bianca, Alli, Jenna, Drew, and the Ice Hounds. I've made enemies like Becky and Katie. I've made frenmies like Maya, Fiona, and Marisol. Most importantly I've made a new boyfriend, Dallas. Oh there's Bianca so I go and sit with her.

"Hey B." I said.

"Have you heard the new Katie drama? Its about you." she said.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"She told the whole school your sleeping with Dallas. You now have a reputation like mine." she told me.

"I've been here for 2 days and I already have a reputation. This school is messed up." I said. This school judges people from the look of it. Actually the looks at me. Oh here comes Katie. Just a joy!

"Hey Sutton, what's it like being a whore?" Katie said while throwing a condom at me. Now she just pissed me off.

"Oh at least I didn't lose my virginity at a party like you Katie. Your such a hypocrite." I said. Then Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds walked up.

"Woah you do not bring my personal life into this." she yelled.

"YOU DON'T BRING MINE INTO IT EITHER! At least I don't go for a guy who broke up with me and then sleep with him!" I screamed. Then Katie lunged at me pulling my hair. "Get off me you bitch!" I yelled. Now Bianca comes to pull her off when Katie slaps her. Oh she shouldn't of done that. Now Bianca goes full out of her. Now Dallas and Drew come in pulling me and Bianca off her. "Let me go Dallas. This bitch needs to learn you don't mess with me and she started this shit anyways." I said.

"I'm not letting you go." he said. He carried me all the way to one of the empty classrooms.

Dallas POV

So I walk into the café to see Sutton, and Katie almost fighting. Wait scratch that fighting. Now Bianca too. So I grab Sutton and pulled her off Katie and took her to an empty classroom.

"What happened?" I asked Sutton.

"Katie is talking crap. She told the whole school I'm sleeping with you. Then came up to me and asked what's it like being a whore and threw a condom at me." she said.

"Are you embarrassed of sleeping with me or something?" I asked.

"No it's just I have a reputation now. It shouldn't matter to them what I do in my personal life." she said. Then she started to cry.

"Oh Sutton don't cry baby." I said while hugging her.

"I don't want a bad reputation. Me and Bianca are supposed to be taking this school by storm. Instead Katie is trying to take me down." she said.

"Well if it helps, in my opinion and the Ice Hounds, you've already taken it over." I told her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ancient AssassinX3 is a genius…. All is said.**

Dallas POV

-Torres House-

So me and Sutton decided to log onto Tweeter (Yes Tweeter not Twitter) and check the recent activity

**Bianca DeSousa: ****_Someone told Katie Matlin off. Thank you Sutton Black!_**

**Sutton Black, Mike Dallas, Luke Baker, and Campbell Saunders like this.**

**Marisol Lewis: ****_I admit Katie Matlin deserved that. Sutton Black did nothing. #TeamSutton_**

**Sutton Black liked this.**

**Mike Dallas:****_ More reasons why Katie Matlin is psycho. #TeamSutton_**

**The Official Toronto Ice Hounds, Drew Torres, Imogen Moreno, and Maya Matlin like this.**

**Katie Matlin: ****_What? Maya Matlin, how could you like this? And Marisol Lewis I deserved nothing. So much for best friends._**

**No one likes this.**

**Drew Torres: ****_Two words…. #TeamSutton_**

**Sutton Black, Bianca DeSousa, Marisol Lewis, and Mike Dallas like this**

**Katie Matlin: ****_This isn't over bitch, it's just begun Sutton Black #TeamKatie_**

**No one likes this.**

**Luke Baker:****_ I love how Katie's tweets get no likes. And there's one hit on Team Katie. XD_**

**Fiona Coyne, Jenna Middleton, Mike Dallas, Dave Turner, Eli Goldsworthy, Marisol Lewis, Sutton Black, Bianca DeSousa, and Degrassi Community School like this.**

**Sutton Black: ****_Game on bitch Katie Matlin_**

**Bianca DeSousa, Marisol Lewis, and Fiona Coyne like this.**

**Fiona Coyne: ****_#TeamSutton_**

**Everyone but Katie Matlin and Becky Baker like this.**

**Marisol Lewis: ****_RT: #TeamSutton_**

**Sutton Black likes this.**

**Becky Baker: ****_For your information I'm #TeamKatie_**

**Katie Matlin likes this.**

"Is Degrassi always like this?" Sutton asked.

"Well I'm not sure but it seems like it." I said.

"So how well do you know Katie Matlin?" she asked.

"Well she's a stuck-up bitch who has to get her way. Just ask Drew." I told her. Yeah Katie Matlin is a bitch. End of story.

"I have a plan and it involves Drew and Bianca, but until then…" she said while leaning over and getting on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Babe. As much as I love this Audra will be home soon." I said. Drew had told me about the incident with Bianca and Audra. She then climbed off me.

"Why does Audra care? It's not like you're her actual kid like Drew and Adam." she said.

"Her rule: no sex in my house." I quoted Audra.

"Well we've already broken that rule and so has Drew." she said while getting back on top of me. "Would she rather we do this in a movie theater? We know people would be so pleased with that."

"Well you have a point but I don't want Audra mad at me. I love you but she would kill me." I said.

"You realize I hear Bianca and Drew fucking up stairs." she said. Okay again she has a point but I just let her go on with what she wants. She starts to un-button my shirt then I take off hers. I hear something by the stairs.

"Michael Dallas, what the hell is going on here?" yelled the one and only Audra Torres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Where Have You Been**

_"You realize I hear Bianca and Drew fucking up stairs." she said. Okay again she has a point but I just let her go on with what she wants. She starts to un-button my shirt then I take off hers. I hear something by the stairs._

_"Michael Dallas, what the hell is going on here?" yelled the one and only Audra Torres._

Dallas POV

"Uh.." I said. Then I hear something barrel upstairs.

"What's going on?" yelled a half dressed Drew Torres and his girlfriend also half dressed in tow Bianca DeSousa. Sutton and I start laughing at the sight.

"Another Bianca…. I am ashamed of you Michael. Now Drew what is going on with you two?" she said.

"It's Dallas." I stated. No one can ever get this right.

"Uh…" he stampered. So Drew and I are bad at explaining things.

"Excuse me… but another Bianca? You realize I'm right here." Bianca said. Oh this won't be pretty.

"Since when is Bianca bad? Sure you catch her in bad situations but they could be worse. So you really shouldn't judge Mrs. Torres." Sutton said.

"Well stated but you two need to go." Audra said while pointing at Sutton and Bianca then walking upstairs.

"I have an idea." Sutton said.

"What?" Bianca and Drew yelled.

"Quiet down damn but we could all just go somewhere like Above the Dot." she said.

"That's a good idea. Drew?" I asked. I think we could just sneak out if she won't let us go.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said.

"I just have to point out we might want to get dressed…" Sutton said.

"That might help." Bianca said. Well I'm not sure what to do since Audra busted us. She thinks of Sutton like Bianca. So they might act alike but there not bad. Audra just hated Bianca. When the girls walked upstairs I went to talk to Drew.

"Drew, how did you get your mom to not hate Bianca?" I asked.

"We just gave it some time. She even gave her a check for college application fees. She likes her now." Drew said.

"So should I give it some time?" I asked.

"I guess." he said back. So I got bored before we left for Above the Dot and checked Tweeter again.

**Luke Baker: I don't see why KatieMatlin tries so hard for likes. No one likes her period.**

(AN: That goes out to Ancient AssassinX3 since you loved Luke's last tweet)

**Official Toronto Ice Hounds, and the group Degrassi Community School likes this.**

Only Luke would say that. He is actually pretty hilarious on Tweeter.

**Campbell Saunders: KatieMatlin asked me if I was a virgin. She must not be able to tell I have eyes for her sister MayaMatlin and not her.**

**Maya Matlin likes this.**

**Audra Torres: I walk in on the weirdest things….**

**No one likes this.**

**Drew Torres: AudraTorres… Mom? You have a tweeter. I just died eternally.**

**Mike Dallas likes this.**

I decided to tweet Drew.

**Mike Dallas: You better watch out Drew.**

**Adam Torres likes this.**

**Drew Torres: Why do you like this AdamTorres… it's your mom too.**

**Mike Dallas likes this.**

So the girls called us to leave so went out to head to Above the Dot.

**AN: So I thought this was one of my funnier chapters xD any opinions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I had an idea and now you will kinda see the side of Mike Dallas you see on TV but a bigger jerk I guess. I realize I don't pick up where I left up since 1. I don't know what to write. 2. My new idea. Enjoy** J

Dallas POV

-Guy's Locker Room-

"Hey man, is the one and only Mike Dallas tied down? What happened to puck bunnies?" Owen said. He's been a bit off since Becky dumped him. He seems to be all about puck bunnies. I used to be until Sutton.

"Naw man, Sutton is a puck bunny. She's just real good at it so I'm still with her." I said. So I'm lying but I can't seem whipped to the team. That's a bad rep. I hear some walking around the locker room but that's normal. It seemed different. I turned around to see Sutton.. Oh shit.

"So I'm a puck bunny huh?" she said. I could tell she was pissed. "I'm just real good at it? So your still with me. I should've known you were using me. I'm done Dallas." she said. Yet she seemed calm. With that said with a turn of her heels she walked out. So I ran after her. So what if I'm half dressed. I don't care what Degrassi sees. It shouldn't matter, it's full of drama all over the place. They can go find it somewhere else.

"Babe. You don't get it. I have to say stuff to the team for my rep." I said. Ok that sounded bad. I just didn't know what to say. I don't want to blame things on her. I didn't mean too I just don't think before I speak. I kind of set myself up for this. With the way I walked in here, and Sutton, she changed me. It really was for the good, even if the team doesn't agree.

"So I'm bad for your rep now?" she asked.

"Not what I meant. Baby I'm whipped. The team can't know that." I said. I love her whether she notices or not. I do.

"Yet they just did." Cam said. I realize I practically just dug a hole for myself with Sutton and the team. Sutton I think is my one and the team, there my only family here. Sutton is just like me but a girl which should mean she's like my soul mate or my other half. She truly is my match.

"You know it's not bad being whipped. Cam and I are. Owen was and I think he still is." Luke stated. So they have a point, but I'm Mike Dallas. I have alpha male status. It's different for me

"It's…" I started to say until I couldn't say anything. It wouldn't come out. I don't even know what to say anymore. I have changed.

"Dallas. I'm obviously bad for your "rep"." she said and then finally walked away. I don't know what to say but I knew what to do.

**AN: I was thinking one more chapter and this is finished! My first Degrassi fan fiction and first I've finished. A sequel if anyone requests ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**There is a possible sequel. I'm deciding at the moment if I want to include an idea I was given by Ancient AssassinX3 or not. Don't get me wrong it's a good idea. Just not sure if I want to start a sequel or not. I hope this chapter will be the longest of them all!**

**Previously on Where Have You Been**

_"It's…" I started to say until I couldn't say anything. It wouldn't come out. I don't even know what to say anymore. I have changed._

_"Dallas. I'm obviously bad for your "rep"." she said and then finally walked away. I don't know what to say but I knew what to do._

**Dallas POV**

I know what I'm going to do to get Sutton back. I don't care what it does to my reputation, I love her. I went into the café and came to the table with my boys, who turned out not to be mad at me or hate me. I got on the table.

"I love Sutton Black. Yes the "Mike Dallas" is whipped. I love her and I want her forgiveness. So will you forgive me?" I shouted. When I said that she walked out of the café. So of course I ran after her. "Sutton. Sutton. Sutton." I yelled after her.

"What do you want Dallas?" she said. Okay she didn't say, she yelled. Actually very loud.

"You." I said.

"Is that all you can say? You just embarrassed me in front of most of Degrassi. How could you?" she yelled while storming off. Well that just blew up in my face. Literally. Some kid threw something at my face. So I have another plan now.

-Sutton's House-

So I'm on Plan B… I don't have a Plan C so this better work. Sutton had given me a key to her place so I decided to go to her house and find her. I get inside and go check her room first. I find her asleep on her bed. Now that's just perfect. My plan will work. I sneak into her bed and get on top of her and she wakes up. She started to yell at me to get out while I just leaned in to kiss her. This might help her come to realize I love her.

"What the hell! Is all you want sex?" she yelled. Again with the backfiring of my plans.

"Nooo I just came here to help you realize I love you." I said.

"Okay your way of showing you love me is to come into my house, my room, get in my bed, get on top of me, and proceed to kiss me. You sure have weird ways Mike Dallas." she said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked. I hope she does. She then proceeds to un-button my shirt. I think this means yes or it's break-up sex. "Is that a yes or is this break-up sex?" I asked.

"I think this will explain. Do whatever you want." she said. I know what that means. That is a yes in Sutton.

-again you know what happens here-

When we were done we decided to get on Tweeter and post we're back together.

**Mike Dallas: Me and Sutton Black are back together.**

**Sutton Black likes this.**

Now to go back to Degrassi. We had left in the middle of school. Not our smartest idea.

"Sutton, we could go back to my place until schools over." I said.

"Audra hates me." she said.

"Audra isn't home right now and she won't till 7." I said.

"Okay." she said. Another score for Team Dallas! We got to the Torres place and walked in to here Audra and someone else conversing. "Shh." Sutton said. Wait that's Katie Matlin. What the hell is she doing here?

"So you don't like Sutton either." Audra said.

"Yeah and I have a plan… to get rid of her." Katie said.

**AN: So this is the end. Dallas and Sutton are back together and it left room for a sequel. So a sequel is possible after I start a new story. It's either a Mike Dallas and Fiona Coyne story or Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin. It might be Dallas and Fiona since there aren't any/many stories about them.**


End file.
